I am Sailormoon
by SilverRay
Summary: Sequal to LI. You have to read that to understand what's going on. Usagi learns to control her new powers. To defeat the new danger, she forbids the inners from participating in the battle and instead Hiiro helps her. Death lingers in the air and isolated


I am Sailor Moon

Silver: Okay I'm back because this is the sequel to Last Impression. I mean so many people demanded for one. I think this song works really well I mean one song from GW and another from SM no more please! Okay people. Let's get this song started, it will stink, be forewarned. Also, if you're a Mamoru fan, you are warned. This is not going to be your favorite fic, gomen ne. You can still read it but Mamoru isn't going to be Usagi's star here.

In reply to someone's review, Chibi Usa is not Usagi and Hiiro's daughter. She is just some girl that popped up from somewhere. Seriously. Usagi and Hiiro consider her as a daughter from the way she acts. So Chibi Usa isn't Usagi's biological daughter in this story. She's a girl with no memories prior to meeting Usagi that November day. July 17, 2001 5:29 pm.

I Am Sailor Moon

*****

Suddenly I turn my head  
Feeling like somebody called out my name

*****

Usagi stopped walking. She turned her head and looked back at the crowded street. Memories had been troubling her lately. Those of the four girls at the parties, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto. She remembered them but not much. She hadn't been able to talk to them lately. She was glad to be back in Japan. Three years of staying in America was fun but it wasn't home. Hiiro had a job after he got out from college, a pretty good one. The only down side was he worked late, well pretty late. Hiiro usually got home at six thirty or seven. Usagi herself worked until two thirty. 

The silvery haired girl walked up to the elevator to go up. She waited and the bell rang. Usagi walked into the elevator and went up. Chibi Usa was home right now, most likely doing her homework. The older girl had stepped out to get some vegetables for dinner. Usagi opened the door to their apartment and stepped inside. "Kaasan!" Chibi Usa cried and walked over to her. She threw her arms around her mother and took a bag away from her. She set them on the counter. Usagi noticed that the ten year old girl had her textbooks out on the dinner table. 

"Chibi Usa go finish your homework. I'll be able to take care of dinner myself," Usagi ushered the little girl to the table. (little girl, hmm…I must little too, I'm twelve) Chibi Usa pouted and sat down and picked up her pencil once more. "Now there's a good girl." The silvery haired girl glanced at the clock. It was five thirty. She grabbed the remote and switched the cartoons to the news. 

She looked up as a headline caught her attention. _Sailor Senshi have been seen fighting a new enemy. They have not said anything about it or any comments. _The screen flashed to Sailor Venus who had apparently twisted her leg and the rest of the senshi were fairly battered. _It is rumored that Sailor Venus will be out of battle for the next few battles. The only commentary heard was from Sailor Mercury. She stated, Kibou Hikari haiku come to us!_

Usagi dropped the knife in her hands and it clattered to the cutting board. "Masaka," she breathed. She could have sworn that she was talking to her as if Kibou Hikari was her name. It was like someone was calling her name. Just as she thought that a light flared from her forehead. Chibi Usa looked up. "Kaasan!" she cried.

The silvery haired girl was dressed in her fuku once more. Usagi shook her head. "Iie!" she cried. "atashi wa Usagi Yui, Atashi wa Usagi YUI!" As she chanted those words over and over until her fuku was once more replaced with her normal clothing. She fell to floor. Memories bombarding her head. "Atashi wa Usagi Yui," she whispered and everything drifted to blackness. 

"Kaasan! Kaasan!" Chibi Usa shook her mother. She stopped and checked her pulse and breathing. She was fine. The little girl rolled her mother onto her back and grabbed a blanket to cover her with. She paused after she laid the blanket over her form. The little girl stood up andbegan to finish cooking dinner. '_Kaasan, what's wrong?'_

*****

Blooming out, the pale flowers of anxiety  
I am the one who is doing the searching

*****

Flower fields, everywhere there were flowers. Usagi looked down at herself. She was dressed in a simple white dress that fell to her ankles. She looked up. "Doko? Doko atashi da?" she asked. She looked up. The wind pushed her hair behind her and out of her face. She looked around. 

_Kibou Hikari_

The silvery haired girl listened to the words. It floated around her, echoing before it disappeared. "Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, where are you?" Usagi spun around searching the air, the petals, the wind, waiting for word. She knew that none would come. "I remember! Matte, let me help!" Usagi felt the wind beat against her, a cold hard wind as if she could do nothing to help. "Atashi wa senshi cosmos, Sailor Cosmos!"

Wings pulled forth from her back and opened up. "Senshi hikari!" Usagi could feel herself being wrapped in a warm light that seemed to heal her. Memories poured forth, painful ones, happy ones, all of her friends. She felt as if something deep inside of her had been freed. Her soul felt as if it was open wide with happiness and joy pouring into it. Everything was calm and serene, as if everything was waiting for her next move but encouraging her to stay strong. "Wait for me," she whispered and then it all disappeared.

*****

Please  
Take my hand in yours  
Stay by my side  
A little longer  
*****

"Chibi Usa!" Usagi bolted upright taking deep breaths. Her daughter was immediately at her side. She had awaken The silver haired girl noticed something throbbing from her forehead. She put her hand to it. She looked to her right. Hiiro was sitting beside her, holding a hand to his forehead. "Ah gomen ne Hii-chan!" she cried and threw her arms around him. Hiiro smiled at her. He had been so worried when he came home and Chibi Usa was cooking and his wife was on the floor. 

"Daijoubu, Usa-chan," Hiiro replied. He released the girl and helped her to a standing position. 

"Chibi Usa," Usagi turned her attention back to the little girl. The pink haired girl looked up at the sound of her name. By her voice, the little girl knew it was important. "Do you remember?" she asked. Chibi Usa shook her head. Usagi took two steps towards the girl. She closed her eyes, concentrating. Hiiro looked from Usagi to Chibi Usa. Something important. He wanted to help but he knew whatever it was between the two girls. "Minna-chan, matte. Matte for us."

The pink hair girl felt Usagi's fingers touch her forehead. Memories bombarded the young girl's head. Painful, happy, sad, wonderful. Memories that mad her happy, made her sad, made her remember who she was. Suddenly with a white flash of light the two transformed into fukus. Chibi Usa in her eternal fuku and Usagi in her Cosmos. "Hii-chan," she leaned over and brushed her lips against his cheek. "Ai shiteru. We'll be right back." 

Hiiro was about to open his mouth but Usagi silenced him by putting her finger against his lips. "We'll always be here." 

"Just stay by my side a little longer," Hiiro whispered. 

"I won't do anything that would come close to killing us," Cosmos reassured him. In a flash of white light both she and Chibi Usa were gone.

*****

Look up there  
From so long ago, that white moon above  
Shining brightly with gold

*****

As soon as the last battle had finished and Minako was able to get back home, another youma attacked. The other three senshi didn't know how much longer they could hold on with these fierce and intense battles. It was painful and sometimes they got injured like Minako. She was hurt when she had saved Ami from an attack from the youma. She tripped and fell afterwards and hit the ground hard. They all knew that if Sailor Moon was here, it would be alright. 

"Mercury, Aqua Mirage!" (I think this is the more powerful attack)

The attack went into the youma. The youma smirked and threw it back, at Mars. The unsuspecting fire senshi didn't see it. It hit her dead on, injuring her more than it would have Jupiter since she was the fire senshi. With a cry, the senshi fell and bounded back to her feet, wounded in her side. 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" 

The lightening attack was absorbed by the youma. She spat it back, at Mercury. The ice senshi jumped up but the attack still hit her foot. This continued until Mercury had gone down and Mars was hurt very badly, most likely with a few broken bones. Jupiter tried her best to remain on her feet using physical attacks so the magic wouldn't be spat back at them. Her foot connected with the youmas head and the fire senshi landed a punch. The youma hit them back with double the strength. She was about to hit them again when she was stopped. 

"Moon Tiara Action!" 

Everything stopped. The two senshi watched as the attack turned and went back to its owner. All eyes turned to the top of the roof. Standing in the moon were the silhouettes of two figures. One much shorter than the other. That white full moon brought on strong powers and made them stronger years ago in their former life. But now it shone brighter than ever. "Masaka," Mars breathed.

Those poses. It couldn't be. Jupiter stared in disbelief. Her regular super fuku transformed to her eternal. The same was done for Mars and Mercury even though the ice senshi was unconscious. The moonlight shone brightly and they could see the silhouettes better, a bit of their faces too. Long silver hair cascading down in heart shapped odangos. The other, shorter figure had cone like odangos. One held a tier the other a heart of energy in her hands. "Pink Sugar, Heart ATTACK!" the energy ripped away from her hands and went straight for the youma. The senshi didn't need a want to project her energy anymore. "Moon Tiara action!" she followed the first attack with another right after. The figure with the tier jumped down and wasted no time to strike her opponent. 

Mars and Jupiter stared in disbelief. It couldn't be. She didn't know how to control her powers but now she was back in full force with her daughter at her side. She spun around, tier connecting with every blow. "Cosmos Hikari!" she cried, the white light slamming into the youma. It wasn't her strongest attack but it stunned it long enough. She had to build up her energy to attack with it. 

"Mars Flame Sniper!" 

The attack flew away from the flaming bow and went into the heart of the youma. It let out a cry and tired its best to fight back only to be hit with pink energy once more. Lightening, Fire, Pink energy ripped into the creature. "Starlight Honeymoon, Therapy KISS!" She was building up her attack. Soon, she would end this useless battle. "Shining Starlight," Energy began collecting into her tier. She was one with the Ginzuishou and it fueled her attacks. She concentrated her energy to form an attack. Her attacks were more powerful than ever before with the added power. "Light the Darkness." A white ball of energy grew on the top of the tier. "Star Cosmos Moonlight!" The senshi spun around and the ball of energy flew from the top of her tier and into the youma. With a scream it disappeared. 

The two standing senshi turned to look at their leader. "Sailor Cosmos," they whispered and kneeled before her. Mars looked up, tears forming in her eyes. "Kibou Hikari." 

*****

This is  
The secret palace

*****

Usagi turned the key to the apartment and opened it up. Her senshi followed her, Chibi Usa chatting away happily with her friends of what had happed in the past few years. Makoto helped Minako walk. Rei helping Ami too. As soon as the silver haired girl opened the door she was meet in warm arms. "Hiiro," she smiled and let him pull her closer. 

"Don't ever leave so suddenly again," he whispered in her ear. He raised his eyes a bit and saw Chibi Usa. Usagi turned and motioned the pink haired girl to join them. The little girl smiled and let Hiiro wrap an arm around her. "If I ever lose you two-"

"It won't ever happen," Usagi smiled softly, earning a kiss from Hiiro. Rei cleared her throat earning a blush from the two of them. "Come in come in," Usagi motioned for them to enter the apartment. The four other girls took a seat on the couch and Chibi Usa and Usagi helped them get dinner. Hiiro kept himself close to his wife, never letting her out of his sight. After that little stunt of disappearing, he wasn't going to let her go anywhere for a bit without him knowing. 

Hiiro sat down on the couch next to Usagi. Chibi Usa sat down in his lap. "So I guess you're wondering who we are," Ami stated. Hiiro nodded. Usagi and Chibi Usa smiled. "Well let me explain them. You see a long time ago in the past, Usagi was our princess, Princess Serenity. Well after a tragic accident her mother sent us into the future so we could live normal lives but we all had our former powers so we could protect the earth if a problem arose. Well sure enough there was a problem and out powers were awaken, one by one, Usagi first."

"Usagi always took anyone problems the hardest when it came to battles," Rei continued for the ice senshi. "If one of us were hurt, if one of us switched sides, if one of us died, she would always take the blame. It went on, us fighting, we have other senshis but they are else where. Eventually after one battle, with chaos, we all died. First it was us," she motioned to the other girls around her, "and then-"

Minako shook her head. "No, first it was Mamoru." Hiiro tensed up at the name, his eyes narrowing unconsciously. "His star seed was taken first, then us, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru. Usagi defeated Chaos demo…." Her voice trailed off. "demo it wasn't a victory without us to her. The starlights tried to cheer her up saying that they would watch over her demo…." Tears began running down the blonde's face. "DOUSHITE!" she yelled looking at Usagi. Tears fell down her face. "Why did you-" she choked on her sobs.

The silver haired girl froze when Minako yelled the first time. She looked at the inner senshi. All of them were crying. "Why did you die?" Makoto asked, not raising her eyes to her princess. "Why did you kill yourself?" 

Usagi looked down. She couldn't bring her gaze to Hiiro. She loved him. She loved him now but she didn't know him then. "How could I live," she began in a small voice. "How could I live knowing that all of you died for me, to protect me? It wouldn't be right if _I _lived on while you all were dead. It wouldn't be _right _knowing that you died for _me._" She felt a sob escaped her throat. "I wanted us to live together, to never fight again. This life was supposed to be one where all our secret dreams could come true. Demo, they wouldn't let us. You all still fight and it still isn't fair since I'm living my dream while you all must fight."

"Usagi-chan I-" Minako began.

"Iie!" Usagi cried. Hiiro pulled the girl into his arms. He whispered reassuring words into her ear and rubbed her shoulder as if trying to take away the pain. After a few minutes her cries died away. She pulled away from the Japanese boy and looked at her senshi. "I want you to stop fighting."

The senshi's eyes widened. "Iie! We can't do that!"

"You're our princess!"

"You can't fight!"

"Usagi we are supposed to protect you!"

The silver haired shook her head. Her eyes set and determined. "Iie, you were supposed to protect Sailor Moon. I'm not Sailor Moon anymore. I am Sailor Cosmos, protector of the cosmos. I have a duty and you don't have to protect me anymore. Your job is done. Mine is just beginning."

*****

Within my spirit, all at once  
The flowers of my beating heart bloom

*****

Usagi sat on her bed. Hiiro, she guessed, was sleeping. She sighed softly. She had a duty now. Her only thought now was how to do it. She thought that she could perhaps leave Hiiro and Chibi Usa so she wouldn't have to endanger them in case a youma attacked during the night. But she loved them. She loved Hiiro with all her heart. After that whole ordeal when he forgot her was the hardest thing ever. But now she had to wonder, which was harder, him forgetting her or her new duty. She never wanted to leave Hiiro. But still she knew, deep down inside she knew she had to. Her powers were blooming. She could feel it in her soul. 

The girl looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head a little. Hiiro had his hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly at him. A smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. He pulled the girl towards him. She sighed again. Hiiro kissed her cheek gently. "Go back to sleep," he whispered. 

She shook her head. Usagi turned her whole body so she was facing him. "I can't. This power coursing through my veins don't allow rest. I was born to protect this galaxy and I have a duty. I can't just rest. I have to rid the world of it."

Hiiro pulled the girl closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed once more. "Just tonight," he whispered into her ear. "Go to sleep and let me protect the galaxy for you." Usagi pulled back and stared at him. "I want to protect the galaxy so have this one night of rest."

The protector nodded once. She laid down and let Hiiro pull the blankets over her. She smiled slightly. "Arigatoo Hii-chan." 

*****  
Ever since I got the key to the mystery of the blue planet  
I've been knocking on the door

*****

Hiiro sighed. It's been a few months since Usagi had accessed her powers fully. He had gotten use to her disappearing on and off at odd times like dinner and in the middle of the night. He looked out the window. He wanted to fight with her to protect her even though she didn't need it. But he wanted to be there for her. He sighed. Chibi Usa was doing her homework. The Japanese boy had come home earlier and earlier since Usagi kept going out to fight. He would do anything for her. 

He looked up as Usagi stumbled into the apartment. She went straight for the bathroom. She came out with the first aid kit and pulled off her shoes. Hiiro immediately went to her side, obviously worried about her. Her foot was bleeding though it was healing fast. She put some ointments on the wound. Hiiro reached over and helped her bandage it. Usagi smiled at him in thanks. 

"Usagi I'm going to fight with you next time there's a youma," he stated. He heard Chibi Usa drop her pencil in the kitchen.

"nani?" Usagi breathed. "Iie, you can't. I don't want you do get hurt."

Hiiro grabbed Usagi's shoulders and made her look at him. "No Usagi. Listen to me. Ai shiteru. I'm not going to sit by and watch you get hurt every time. When are you going to get seriously injured?" he asked. "When are you going to die?"

Usagi looked down, avoiding his gaze. "I can't die. I have to fight."

"I want to protect you," he whispered capturing her lips in a kiss. "Ai shiteru. Give me powers from Ginzuishou so I can't protect you. If you love me, let me help you. I don't want to be left out in your problems." 

She didn't say anything for a moment. Her body shook a little bit. Hiiro wasn't sure if she was crying. He waited. "Okay Hiiro," she said softly. "ai shiteru." 

*****

The voice of yours  
The face of yours  
The body of yours  
Open up them all  
And show me  
Becoming one, crystal power  
Sailormoon  
*****

Usagi stood un front of Hiiro. She was collecting her energy. "Hiiro are you sure about this?" she asked. "I don't want you to regret this."

"How could I regret this Usagi. Ai shiteru."

The girl closed her eyes, not speaking another word. It was nighttime and Chibi Usa was asleep. They didn't want her worrying about them. In a flash of light she transformed into her fuku. Words weren't needed, just concentration. Sometimes when she was at work she just transformed without thought. Like a warning. Cosmos reached out and took Hiiro's hands in hers. "Open up your mind and soul. Think like your opening up your body to receive something like a gift or an idea." 

Hiiro nodded. He closed his eyes. "Think of the power, or the Ginzuishou." He nodded once more. He had seen the crystal once before and envisioned it as if it was in front of him. A light in the darkness. It was beautiful. He could feel Usagi's, no, Cosmos' power going into him. When the power died away he opened his eyes. Usagi was smiling back at him. Without word from the girl he looked down. He was dressed in armor, silver armor. Sheathed by his side was a sword. He reached down and drew it. It seemed to be made of a crystal. "It's a sword made of the Ginzuishou well not exactly it but the same type of material. It's hard to destroy it. Just concentrate to transform and the same to detransform." 

"So I can protect you now?" he asked inspecting the sword. 

"You always protect me Hiiro," he looked at the smiling girl. "You've always protected me if you realize it or not." 

Hiiro leaned down and kissed the girl. "Usagi, I really don't deserve you."

Usagi shook her head, her long hair flying around her. "No Hiiro, you don't just deserve a person." She paused and kissed him. "You have to deserve each other and we have a right to be together. To be with each other."

*****

Call out to me and become strong  
And look at me  
*****

Cosmos jumped the distance between two buildings. She didn't stop for a second, her feet pounding over the roof of the building. She held in her hands her tier. She looked ahead as she saw another jump she would have to make. She pushed herself harder to make it over the building. But mid-leap she realized she would be able to make it. She concentrated and two long feathery wings sprouted from her back and she took off up towards the moon. She could see the battle that the senshi were fighting. She couldn't let them fight. She had to fight for them so they could live a normal life. Cosmos flapped her wings once more and looked for a spot where she could land. She found one, in the middle of he street. A taxi honked at her but she paid it no heed. The honking stopped as the cab driver watched her wings disappear into her long cloak.

The silvery white haired woman sprinted off to the battle site. She arrived to it, an alley. It was dark but fairly wide. Well wide enough for probably six or seven people to stand in a row across it. She raised her tier. "Bishoujo Senshi" she called. The fighting stop. "You can leave now." She raised her hand to her forehead and formed a discus of energy. "Moon Tiara ACTION!" the discus left her hand and went flying into the youma.

Mars spun around to face the youma. "Mars Flame-" the youma charged at the senshi while she was powering up her attack. 

"Mars!" Jupiter cried. She raised her hand. "Jupiter Oak-"

"Moon Princess Halation!" Cosmos got her attack out first. "GO!" she yelled. "This is my battle!" she cried. The youma turned its attention to her. "This is my mission!" the youma began to charge at her. She glanced at the other senshi. "GO!" she raised her hand. "Moon gorgeous meditation!" she fried at attack from her hand.

"Iie Cosmos!" Mercury cried. "We can't leave you! Mercury aqua MIRAGE!" she fried her own attack at the youma. 

Cosmos spun around. "Leave now or I'll turn my attacks on you!" she threatened. "I don't want you guys to get hurt! I'll be fine," she looked at them. Her eyes left no room for question. "Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!" she released the attack from her tier. She looked at the senshi once more. "Look at me and become strong. Let me go. I don't want what happened to Venus to happen to you!" 

The youma charged at them. "RUN!" Cosmos cried.

A sword swung down from above and lodged itself in the youma's shoulder. Whoever held it ripped it out and spun around to slash at the youma once more. Cosmos raised her tier. "Shinning Starlight, Light the Darkness. Star Cosmos Moonlight!" she released the energy and it went straight towards the youma. She gasped. Something was wrong. "RUN!" she screamed. She kept on screaming but no one moved. Not her senshi, not the swordsman which was right next to the youma which was going to die. An explosion and all she ever heard was her screams that filled the air. Screams of pain, not physical but emotional. 

*****

Suddenly I stop in my tracks  
Feeling like somebody shouted my name

*****

Usagi sat inside the hospital. Chibi Usa was right next to her. She couldn't believe it. Two months of fighting with her and now this happened. She held Hiiro's hand in one of her hands and Chibi Usa's in her other. The little girl sniffled a little. Her senshi stood around her. Usagi wanted to blame them because if the youma wasn't going after them, Hiiro wouldn't have had to attack the monster. But in the end, she knew it was her fault. She was the one that released the attack from the tier. She couldn't believe that this had happened. Not only had it happened but to the person she loved the most. 

The doctor stepped into the room. She looked at the six girls in the room. "Family only please," she stated. The four girls stood there for a moment before they each filed out of the room. She shifted her eyes to Usagi. Usagi stifled a gasp. The woman had long dark green hair that was wound up into a half bun. "Hello Mrs. Yui, Miss Yui, I am Dr. Setsuna Meiou. Hiiro seem to have fairly serious injuries. I think-"

"Will he live?" Usagi asked. Her eyes pleading filling with pain. 

"The explosion he was caught in was fairly big. The chance of him living through tonight is slim," the doctor looked at the girl sadly. 

Usagi didn't say anything. She heard a sob escape Chibi Usa's throat. "He's going to die isn't he."

It wasn't a question. Setsuna nodded. Usagi immediately stood up and ran from the room. She didn't care. She was his killer. His murderer. She killed her own husband. The one she stuck by for four years, the one she loved with all her heart. She let a sob escape her throat. She killed him. He was going to die now. "Usagi what did-"

"IIE!" Usagi screamed. Rei immediately stepped back. She pushed past the four girls and tore down the hall. Pain filled her mind and soul. She was in so much pain. Usagi just wanted to run away from everything. 

"KONEKO!" a voice yelled. Usagi froze. Tears slipped down her face. But still she spun around. There was no one there. But nothing mattered now. Hiiro was going to die and she didn't think she could live without him. She loved him. She loved him so much. She should have never given him powers to help her and- "Koneko are you all right?" a voice asked. Usagi looked up. Haruka stood in front of her. Beside her were Hotaru and Michiru. She watched as her four inner senshi rounded the corner. 

"Iie!" she cried. "Leave me alone. Just-" she closed her eyes. A silvery light filled the hallway and she transformed into Cosmos. She looked at them, tears rolling down her face. "Please, take care of Chibi Usa." Minako was about to say something when one last tear rolled off of Cosmos' face and landed on the floor. Then she was gone. Cosmos just disappeared. 

"Princess!" Hotaru cried. 

Haruka and Michiru lowered their eyes. "I just hope she doesn't die," the little purple haired girl whispered. 

*****

Growing softly, the pale flowers of my tears  
I am the one who is doing the seeking

*****

Cosmos stood alone. She was alone, looking over the universe. She had banished herself to this lonely place. It had been her fault. She killed the one she cared about the most. She deserved no more happiness.She should be alone for all eternity. Without Hiiro, without Chibi Usa, without _any _friends. She was seeking forgiveness that would never come. Tears spilled forth from her eyes. 

"Princess," a voice called. 

"Leave me alone 'kaasan,'" she whispered. 

The deceased queen looked at her daughter. "He will live. I will see to it that he does."

Cosmos looked at her. "Please, let him live. He deserves happiness. I'm nothing but a burden, I'm always a burden. Just tell him that I love him with all my heart and wish him the best."

The queen was about to say something when the look on her daughter's face said no more. She nodded. She didn't know what to say. She smiled for her daughter. "Be careful my musume. I'll watch over you," she began to fade away. "He loves you too."

*****

Please  
Embrace my shoulders  
Give me kisses  
A little longer  
Look up there  
From so long ago, that white moon above

*****

Hiiro stood on the small balcony. Chibi Usa was asleep. He was alive. It had been about a month since he had been released from the hospital. Without Usagi there was no real point in living. His eyes settled on the moon. He wondered where his love was. His love. He closed his eyes remembering her long golden well now silver hair. He loved her both ways. Hiiro let a soft sigh escape his mouth. He couldn't help but ask, how could he have _ever _forgotten her in his life. He remembered how she stuck by him and no matter how hard he tried to push her away, she was always there for him. He looked down at his left hand. He still wore the wedding band. 

He remembered the day he proposed to her. The day they were wed. The day he first met Chibi Usa. He sighed remembering the night Usagi gave him powers to fight. There had been no more battles as far as he knew. If there were Usagi was taking care of it. He wished that he had never thought of receiving powers. If he didn't, Usagi might still be here. Still here to give him a hug, to let him hold her in his arms, to feel her soft lips against his own. He wanted her to come back. He loved her. He hoped that she was all right.

The Japanese boy's eyes fell on the moon. It was so beautiful, a full moon. The moon, it was so beautiful. But Usagi would always be more. Much more than beautiful to him.

*****

Shining brightly with silver  
This is  
The secret palace  
*****

Cosmos stood in the bedroom. She watched Hiiro curled up in the bed. She didn't want to bother his sleep. She wanted to lay down in his arms, safe and secure. But no. She didn't want to disturb this sacred place. It was a secret from the enemy and she didn't want any more harm to come to her loved ones. She walked towards the bed through the silver moonlight. She leaned down and brushed her lips over his cheek and found his lips. She let her lips touch his for a moment. She pulled away. She didn't want to wake him.

Her lips found a spot near his ear. "I love you and I'll always protect you, no matter what."

*****

Within my spirit, all at once  
The flowers of my sparkling heart bloom

*****

Chibi Usa bounced down the street. Well her bounces were slightly weighed. Without her 'kaasan, toosan seemed pretty tired, practically dead perhaps. She wondered where she was. She sighed and stopped at a grocery store. She wanted to pick up some vegetables for dinner. As she walked into the store, she felt something hit her. Nothing painful but something, energy perhaps. She froze as she felt wings come forth from her back. She gasped. No one around her seemed to notice. 

Suddenly with a white flash of light she was back at the apartment. She looked around. What had happened? What had that power been? Was this a new power that was blossoming from her heart? Her will to protect? No the will to find Usagi. 

*****

Ever since I found the key to the memory of the blue planet  
I've been knocking on the door  
*****

Hiiro stood looking up at the moon through the window of his room. Well his now that Usagi was gone. He choked on a sob. He had to be strong, for Chibi Usa. He heard something, felt a presence behind him. He spun around. "Who's there?" he asked.

He held his breath as Cosmos stepped out into the light. He stared for a moment. "Usagi," he whispered. She looked so lovely, standing in the moonlight. He stumbled towards her, afraid that this was just and evil vision his mind was playing on him. When he reached her he gently reached out and caressed her cheek. She smiled lightly and leaned her face into his palm. He slid his hand down to her chin and tilted it up so he could kiss her. When their lips touched Hiiro felt the wave of power, the feeling, the rush of having her beneath his lips. 

Cosmos pulled away slowly. "Hiiro," she whispered. "I can't." She tried to pull her body out of his arms but Hiiro gripped her hands in his. She stared at him for a moment. "I can't," she whispered. 

"Usagi," he wrapped his arms around her. "Don't leave me out of this. Let me in." 

She pulled herself out of his grasp. "I can't." she paused. "I don't want you to die. I've hurt you enough. Gomen nasai." She whispered and disappeared, 

*****

The dream of yours  
The path of yours  
The spirit of yours  
Open up them all  
And show me  
Becoming one

*****

Chibi Usa sat at the table quietly doing her homework. Hiiro was cooking dinner. She was stuck on a problem. The girl began to balance her pencil on her nose wondering how to figure it out. She sighed and the papers blew a bit. The she felt it. She looked behind her and nearly screamed. Angel wings were behind her. What was going on! "Toosan!" she cried. Hiiro spun around and saw the winged girl. Once more in a flash of light she disappeared. 

The pink haired girl reappeared in space perhaps. She could see stars surrounding her. The cosmos. They looked so beautiful. "Chibi Usa," a voice called to her. She spun around. She took in her breath as a gasp.

"Kaasan?" she asked and ran into her arms. 

Her mother gently took her into her arms and patted her back gently. The girl cried into her mother's shoulder. "Mama," she whispered through tears. "I've missed you so much."

  
"And I to you," Cosmos replied. "Demo Chibi Usa, the reason why I summoned you is because of the person we have been battling for the past few months." Cosmos held up her tier and an image appeared on a planet, near the sun, the pink haired girl assumed from how bright it was. "I suppose that this is their hid out or whatever you wish to call it. I would like your help in defeating it."

"Anything kaasan!" Chibi Usa nodded. "Just like old times."

"Hai," Cosmos replied. "Just remember that we share the same dream in the end, dreams, paths, and spirit. That is the way we fight. The way we win."

*****

Crystal Power  
Sailormoon  
Call out to me and  
Become strong  
And look at me

*****

"CHIBI MOON!" Cosmos cried. She threw her attack at one last youma. "Pay attention and don't let your guard down." This was the final creature they had to battle. The youma wouldn't die easy and like before, combining their powers would destroy it. The youma screamed and charged at Cosmos. She flung a discus of energy at it slowing it down. "Moon Tiara ACTION!" She repeated the attack again. 

"Pink Sugar Heart ATTACK!" Chibi Usa threw her attack out from her hands and jumped to the side. She looked at Cosmos and they both nodded. "DOUBLE KICK!" the two jumped in delivering a kick to the youma's head. They pushed themselves off of the youma and back onto the ground. 

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Cosmos flung the attack from the top of her tier. She jumped to the side as the youma charged towards her. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" She jumped over the youma and prepared her next attack. She was concentrating and didn't notice the charge

"Twinkle YELL!" Chibi Moon threw the attack and jumped over to where Cosmos was. 

The silver haired senshi closed her eyes once more, concentrating on her powers. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She closed her eyes. Her attack was at full power. Suddenly she felt as if her power was going to be ripped away. A hard cold wind began to pound against her. Her cloak fluttered hard behind her as if it was going to be ripped off. Her streaming silver hair was waving uncontrollably. "Look at me!" Cosmos screamed. "Look at me, Chibi Moon! Look at me, call out to me, become strong!" Chibi Usa nodded and concentrated. 

""Shinning Starlight, Light the Darkness. Star Cosmos Moonlight!"

The attack ripped away from the two tiers. The final youma (I couldn't think of a name. Here baboon 20) screamed and began to fade away. Chibi Usa wasn't use to using so much power. She collapsed onto the ground. Cosmos lowered herself beside the girl. "Arigatoo Chibi Moon," she whispered. "You put up a good fight." She picked up the fainted pink haired girl. "Let's go home. Both of us."

*****

The voice of yours  
The face of yours  
The body of yours  
Open up them all  
And show me  
*****

Usagi sat at the end of Chibi Usa's bed. She had tucked the girl in. She didn't move for a moment. She sighed and stood up, changing into her cosmos fuku as she did. She stepped out of the little girl's room, closing the door behind her as she did. She started walking down the hallway that was so familiar to her. She didn't try to be quiet or stealthy. She let her glass heels click against the hardwood floor. She arrived at the balcony soon enough. She stepped out onto it, letting the wind brush past her. She felt calm, serene, at peace. As if there was happiness floating around her. But something was missing. 

She closed her eyes as strong arms wrapped around her waist. "Hiiro," she whispered. "Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked. 

Hiiro brought his mouth to her ear. "Don't leave," he whispered softly. Cosmos spun around, switching out of her fuku at the same time. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes searching for something. "I need you," he gently caressed her cheek with his fingers.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said just as softly. They stared at each other for a moment and Usagi ripped her eyes away. She didn't want to kiss him afraid that it would sway her decision and make her stay. 

"You hurt me more when you leave," Hiiro gently kissed her cheek. Usagi didn't move. She felt a tear leave her eye and Hiiro quickly kissed it away. "Don't cry," he muttered into her ear. "I don't want you to cry." He pulled away to look into her eyes. 

Usagi smiled. "Then I won't leave." She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him kiss her. 

*****

Becoming one, crystal power  
Sailormoon  
Call out to me and become strong  
And look at me

*****

Usagi let Chibi Usa drag her down the path of the park. The pink haired girl brought her beside the lake. Usagi looked back and smiled at Hiiro. The brown haired boy. He smiled back at her. He ran up to her and swept her up and the silver haired girl let out a small squeal. Chibi Usa glared at her father. "Otoosan," she scolded. "How are we going to get to the picnic spot if this is what you're going to do?" 

The silver haired girl laughed as Hiiro set her down. "Fine," he grumbled. Chibi Usa giggled. She ran underneath a tree. 

"HERE!" she proclaimed as if she had just discovered a new land. "We'll eat lunch here!" 

Usagi smiled and led Hiiro underneath the tree. She sat down and smiled at something. Hiiro followed her gaze to see the bench, _their _bench. He leaned over and gently brushed his lips against hers. Usagi smiled and returned the gesture. 

"Kaasan! Toosan!" Chibi Usa interjected. "Save that for later! I'm hungry."

Hiiro smiled and ruffled Chibi Usa's hair a little. He looked at Usagi and she smiled back at him. 'Ai shiteru,' she mouthed. Hiiro smiled and helped Chibi Usa set up the picnic blanket. She'd always be with him, forever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~fin~*~*~*~*~*~

Um I finished it. It stunk, it was stupid, and very boring. Okay I'll shut up. Review please! August 12, 2001 2:55 pm. 


End file.
